Que no daría por besarla
by Roxi.Moony
Summary: songfic&oneshot :: Habla James... el chico que no se rinde. desistira en su proposito de besarla? besar a su angel rojo de ojos verdes que lo trae loco desde el inicio de los tiempos? :: lean!


**Holas! aqui estoy yo de nuevo! jajaja Esta vez he hecho un songfic! la canción es de LU y se llama "Por besarte"! Espero que les guste!**

* * *

**Y no me has dado tiempo de disimularte**

**que te quiero amar**

James...tu sigues interesado en mi? – me preguntó Lily con un poco de nerviosismo. O así me pareció. James...me llamó James. Hace tiempo que no lo hacía. La verdad...seguía muy interesado en ella...para que mentir.

Pues...la verdad si – noté como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Eso significa que le gusto! Un día escuché que Remus le decía a Canuto..."si una chica te habla y se sonroja significa que está más que coladita por tus huesos, o por lo menos eso leí es un libro". ¿ Será verdad? Espero que si!

**que por un beso puedo conquistar el cielo**

**y dejar mi vida atrás**

Después de sonrojarse, me sonrió. Que linda se veía ese día! Su cara era como la de un ángel! Aunque nunca haya visto a uno...pero Lily es hermosa! Que más quieres que diga? Que no daría por besar sus labios...se ven tan rojos...

**Quiero pertenecerte ser algo en tu vida**

**que me puedas amar**

Ella estará interesada en mi? Porque mejor no se lo pregunto? Si soy JAMES POTTER. Por favor yo hago lo que quiera. Y si ahorita quiero preguntarle eso pues lo hago.

Tú..esta..estas...- argh! Porque me tengo que poner nervioso! Nunca me ha pasado! "El famoso James Potter se ha enamorado" puedo escuchar perfectamente la voz de Sirius. Eso me lo repetía cada dos por tres.

Yo estoy...? – dijo Lily como animándome para continuar con lo que le iba a decir

**con un abrazo fuerte hacerte una poesia**

**renunciar a lo demas**

Ahora me dan ganas de abrazarla. Ella...no puede ser normal. La tengo cerca y me muero por besarla y abrazarla! Nunca me había pasado! (N/A: es que James no sabe pensar? Se nota a leguas que está enamorado o no? xD)

Si tan solo pudiera abrazarla...todo estaría más que perfecto. Le haría mil canciones, poesías, versos...aunque suene cursi eso haría. Y renunciaria a ser un gilipollas. Eso esta decidido. Si Lily me acepta jamás volveré a salir con otra chica que no sea ella!

**Y en cada frase oculta de lo que tu digas**

**en un beso hablara**

me querías preguntar si yo también estoy interesada en ti? – esta pelirroja lee mis pensamiento o que? A veces me da la impresión que sí. Y esto me ayuda mucho. Porque ella solita lo dice . si o no que tengo suerte? ( N/A : Que engreído..jaja )

La verdad si. Pero ya me ganaste.

Pude ver como reía. Es tan tierna. Y de nuevo se sonroja! Entonces...eso significa...que está enamorada de mi! O no? Bah! Para que ser pesimistas! Hay que pensar con optimismo de vez en cuando o no? Jeje esa frase me la robé de Lunático.

**ya no me queda duda solo ven y escucha**

**decidamos comenzar**

- Lily...dime. te gusto? - me pongo nervioso. Es inevitable! Que quieren que haga!

Pues...

**Por besarte**

**mi vida cambiaria en un segundo**

**tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino**

**besame y solo asi podre tenerte**

**eternamente en mi mente**

ayy esta chica se queda callada. A mi me va a dar un infarto o un paro cardíaco! Es lo mismo? Jeje ya ni se que hablo... me muero por besarla! Tenerla entre mis brazos! Mi querida pelirroja te puedes apurar? me va a dar taquicardia!

James yo...

Por favor! No me digan que me va a rechazar! Eso si que no lo aguantaría! Pero porque! Si yo soy perfecto! .. ejem ejem...mejor me callo. Se me está pegando el egocentrismo de Canuto! Y yo se que Lily odia eso! Por mi pelirroja hago todo asi que ya no dire eso! (N/A : si o no que es adorable? Jaja)

**Un solo intento basta en este momento**

**para poder saber**

**si aun nos queda tiempo para estar en medio **

**de lo que va a suceder**

James...yo...la verdad es que si me gustas. Y mucho.

Ahora si que me va a dar un infarto! Acaso dijo que le gusto o escuché mal? NO! No escuché mal! Le gusto a mi pelirrojaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Me dan ganas de saltar! Después de tanto tiempo...!

pero... – Lily quería seguir hablando. Nooooo ahora vienen los peros! Nunca me gustaron! – tengo miedo.

Miedo? – pregunté incrédulo. Era lo que menos me esperaba. - Porque?

Es que...ya va a terminar Hogwarts...no nos vamos a poder ver...y también tengo miedo que no siempre estes a mi lado. – y derramó una lágrima.

Esto es el Apocalipsis! He hecho llorar a mi pelirroja! Matenme! Que un troll venga y me agarre a palazos! O me golpee con esos barrotes que siempre llevan! Cualquiera cosa es mejor que ver a Lily llorar! Soy un imbecil!

Lily...no llores – dijo con un hilo de voz. después de esto le voy a decir a Canuto que me mate!- por favor

**Conmigo no hay peligro ven te necesito **

**la distancia no es**

**motivo del olvido aqui estoy yo contigo**

**y para siempre yo estare**

Lily...yo te necesito. Y respecto a eso de que ya va a terminar Hogwarts... en serio crees que no nos vamos a ver? Nos podemos ver de miles maneras! Yo siempre voy a estar a tu lado. Pase lo que pase. Hasta el final mi pelirroja, hasta el final.

En ese momento pude sentirla entre mis brazos. Me estaba abrazando! Uno de mi sueños hechos realidad! (N/A : que tierno! ) yo le devuelvo el abrazo casi al instante. Acaricio el cabello rojo como el fuego de MI Lily. Porque es solo MIA! Entiendieron! A cualquiera que se quiera meter con ella que vaya preparando su funeral! ( N/A: que celoso resultó ser...jaja)

Nos separamos. Y me sonríe con ternura. Me muero por besarla!

**Por besarte**

**mi vida cambiaria en un segundo**

**tu, serias mi equilibrio, mi destino**

**besame y solo asi podre tenerte**

**eternamente en mi mente**

Ya no lo pienso dos veces. Primero acaricio su rostro. Que suave es! Ella me sonríe de nuevo. Esa sonrisa me derrite! Nos empezamos a acercar...por Merlín! Voy a besar a mi pelirroja! Sus labios se acercan...cierra los ojos. Me muero! Voy a besarla! Estamos a escasos segundos y...

James! Lily! Los he estado buscando desde hace media... – pero la maldita persona que nos interrumpió se quedó callada cuando nos vio. Lily se separó casi al instante. Yo volteo con furia y veo que el que nos estaba llamando era Sirius. Juro que después lo voy a matar! El siempre tan inoportuno!Y justo ahora que estaba por besar a MI pelirroja!

Yo lo dirijo una mirada asesina. Entonces en ese momento dice : Este...yo...ya me tengo que ir! Y se fue corriendo. Buena elección. Sino lo hubiera sacado a patadas. Ejem...bueno continuemos.

James, te quiero. – volteo y veo a mi pelirroja con la cara toda sonrojada. Que linda!

En ese momento no pude aguantar más. Cogí su rostro y la besé. Por las ranas de chocolate! Besa buenísimo! Jajajaja que linda es! Siento como que una corriente eléctrica sigue por todo mi cuerpo! Primera vez que me pasa! Me hace sentir como nadie! Es que mi Lily es única...(N/A : ¬¬ ) Estoy en un sueño? No no creo. Estoy besando a Lily! Al fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnn! Ahora quiero profundizar el beso! Le cojo la cintura. Si que es perfecta! Con unas curvas perfectas...es que mi Lily es perfecta...ya lo había dicho? ( N/A: ¬¬ jaja )

Ella pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Ahora quiero utilizar lengua! O si! Ejem...he sido muy directo? Jajaja bueno bueno que más da en este momento!

Empiezo a inspeccionar la boca de MI pelirroja. Y ella hace lo mismo. Díganme que no es linda! Sensual, tierna, bonita, hermosa, perfecta, y además besa de la puta madre! Jajaj (N/A: no repitan eso...Jajaja)

Bueno ya mejor no les cuento lo que estamos a punto de hacer. No es apto para menores! Jajajaja mentiraaaaaaa! Aun no! Porque se que Lily que querría en este momento! O tal vez si! Pero no creo que quiera que su primera vez sea en medio de la Sala Común! Jajaja mejor lo dejamos para otro momento!

* * *

**FIN!**

**Les gustó? **

**Opinen!**

**RoSiTa!**


End file.
